1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle for treatment of fluid materials and specially to a container which can be used for filtering, separating, and dispensing measured quantities of a liquid.
In particular, the vessel of this invention is concerned with a beaker or cup having a bottom drain opening for gravity flow discharge. The device includes a companion sluice valve assembly for controlling the rate of discharge flow. A strainer basket is also incorporated for filtering incoming liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utensil of this invention is designed to provide in one unit a measuring cup having the combined features and convenience of use previously not available in such devices. The improved design of this invention incorporates detachable component parts which can be disassembled for cleaning and replacement to provide trouble-free operation.
A sluice valve assembly is adapted for a snap-fit or equivalent coupling attachment to an exterior portion of the cup. The valve assembly includes a valve housing and a slidable valve member which can be readily removed from within the housing. The significance of this structural arrangement of the valve assembly is particularly advantageous when the device is used as a kitchen utensil for food handling or in laboratory use wherein cleanliness and hygienic conditions are of particular importance. Additionally, since the valve assembly is readily accessible, it can be washed free of deposits of foreign matter which can interfere with its smooth and effective operation. In contrast, prior devices of this nature which have been patented, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 954,346 or in U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,389, include valve mechanisms which form an integral part of the device and are not separately removable for maintenance or replacement. A disadvantage therefore of these patented devices is that it is more difficult to maintain sanitary conditions as, for example, by sterilization of the individual valve components. Further, routine maintenance is hampered when the valve is relatively inaccessible.
Another problem with prior art devices is that it is difficult to obtain a smooth, steady, laminar flow through a discharge outlet as may be required for accurate measurement of the discharged material. This is overcome, in part, in the instant invention by the application of a strainer basket which is placed over the mouth of the cup. In addition, the strainer is adapted for receiving one of a plurality of apertured disc insets wherein each of the discs contains an apertured grid pattern for preventing different size particulate material from entering into the cup and thus contaminating the valve assembly or otherwise causing a blockage or interference with proper operation of the valve mechanism. In this connection and as a further feature, a sloped transverse wall surface has been provided for directing the liquid contents toward a centrally located outlet orifice for gravity flow discharge. The funnel-like surface increases the flow velocity and is believed to reduce sedimentation on the floor or bottom of the cup. This approach of incorporating a funnel shaped interior transverse wall surface in a device of this type for improving discharge flow characteristics has not previously been shown.